All to save you
by BelikovLover
Summary: In the caves, Rose went back. Strigoi kidnapped her and Dimitri and held them captive, questioning them about the whereabouts of Lissa. To make it worse, they hacked the TV's and computers and broadcasted live footage of Rose and Dimitri being questioned and tortured at school. Will they be saved? Will their relationship be revealed? How will students react? Rated MA for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been dreaming about this scenario for...months. I just haven't gotten around to writing about it. Now I have. Please enjoy it. Write reviews and tell me how it could get better. Give me some ideas if you want as is only my second Fanfiction so go easy on me? :)**

**Everything in italics is from the book Shadow Kiss by Richelle Mead. Pages 413-415. Skip to regular font if you don't want to read it. Though I recommend reading it. It really gets you in the mood of my story.**

**Richelle Mead owns all characters in this story.**

Rose P.O.V.

"_Three Strigoi lay in wait by one of the alcoves. We'd passed them, but they'd let us go by. It all happened so fast; no one could have reacted in time. One of the Stirgoi grabbed Celeste, his mouth and fangs going for her cheek. I heard a strangled scream and saw blood everywhere. One of the Strigoi went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and shoved her forward toward us._

_The third Strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I'd never seen Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken._

_I stared. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in battle._

_He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own._

_I heard another scream-this time, it was my own._

_My mother started to double back toward the fallen, but then five more Strigoi had appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anymore; I couldn't see what happened to him. Indecision flashed over my mother's features as she tried to decide to flee or fight, and then, regret all over her face, she kept running toward us and the exit. Meanwhile, I was trying to run _back_ inside, but someone was stopping me. It was Stan._

_"What are you doing, Rose? More are coming."_

_Didn't he understand? Dimitri was in there. I had to get Dimitri._

_My mother and Alberta burst out, dragging Ms. Carmack. A group of Strigoi were after them, skidding to a halt just at the edge of the waning light. I was still fighting Stan. He didn't need te help, but my mother grasped a hold of me and tugged my away._

_"Rose, we have to get out of here!"_

_"He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. How could I have killed Strigoi and not been able to break free from these two? "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"_

_I was rambling, hysterical, shouting at them all that we had to go rescue Dimitri. My mother shook me hard and leaned so close there were only a couple inches between us._

_"He's dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for us. We're going to be in the dark before we can get back to the wards We need every second we can get-it still may not be enough."_

_I could see the Strigoi gathered at the entrance, their red eyes gleaming with anticipation. They completely filled the opening, ten I believed. Maybe more. My mother was right. With their speed, even our fifteen minute lead might not be enough. And yet, I still couldn't take a step. I couldn't stop staring at the cave, back where Dimitri was, back where half my soul was. He couldn't be dead. If he was, then surely I would be dead too._

_My mother slapped me, the pain snapping me out of my daze._

_"Run!" She yelled at me. "_He is dead! _You are not going to join him!""_

I looked at her. Her face showed panic. For me. She was willing to do anything to keep me from going in those caves. She was willing to do anything to save the person she loved from death. So why wasn't I? Why was I here letting my mother restrain me from being where I needed to be, when I could have escaped her grip so easily?

In a snap decision, I wrenched my arm out of her hold and ran. I ran through the crowd of Guardians and occasional Moroi who was running frantically to safety. Some tried to grab me and pull me with them and some looked painfully at me as though memorizing my face before pronouncing me dead along with everyone else they abandoned in the caves.

The sunlight was almost non-existant when I finally broke through the crowds of Moroi and Dhampir alike. I was left alone in a battlefield of blood and bodies.

Stake in hand, I looked back at the ten Strigoi blocking me from my other half. Blocking me from Dimitri. I looked up at them, angry and fearful, tears stinging my eyes. If wasn't going to make it out alive, I sure as hell would make sure Dimitri did.

I tapped into years of Darkness, old and new, fueling me for my upcoming battle. I strained to keep control over the Darkness, not allowing it to make me a puppet but instead using it to make me deadlier. Angrier. More determined.

Without another thought, I attacked.

The Strigoi I lunged for, two males tall enough to be mistaken for Dimitri himself, were expecting me to attack at any time. They both reached out their hands, attempting to throw me back into the quickly waning sunlight, but instead hit each other's hands, throwing themselves back. They growled at each other for ruining their move on me. I used their momentary distraction against them just as the blond Strigoi had done to Dimitri. I ducked to the ground and swung my leg out, spinning a full three-hundred sixty degrees, knocking them on their backs. I grabbed their shirts with speed rivalling that of one of their own and dragged them into the sunlight. They burned slowly in the limited sunlight, unable to move.

I didn't get a chance to enjoy it. Instead, I attacked another. Shocked at my recovery time, which was non-existant at this point, she wasn't completely ready for me when I threw myself forward, stake first. The snake bit into her heart and her scream joined those of the two men burning in the sunlight.

The next Strigoi, however, was ready for me. He had been trying to study my moves from the previous three fights, but had been unable to do so due to the speed of the kills and the lack of pattern used to complete the kills.

We exchanged hits, both incredibly skilled fighters. It reminded me of when I fought with Dimitri in the Field Experience. Both of us anticipating each other's moves. Finally I tricked him, feigning right, I punched his left shoulder then his stomach. He was caught off guard. He knew he was losing. I sent a roundhouse kick to his chest. He stopped himself from falling, but he left his chest unprotected in the process. I staked him quickly, barely able to pull my stake from his chest when I realized I had shoved him further into the cave, allowing myself to leave the protection of the light.

Two females charged after me, one of which was obviously new. The younger Strigoi tried to restrain me while the older was obviously planning to drink me dry. I threw a powerful kick to the youngest Strigoi before she could properly restrain me. She was sent through the air and hit the wall of the cave, sliding down in an almost dramatic fashion. I twirled around and swiped my stake at the older Strigoi's face. It went deep into her skin and she screamed loudly. I yanked my stake out of her flesh and stabbed it into her stomach as far as it would go. It wasn't going to hit her heart, I knew that much, but it would distract her. I grabbed my backup stake from my boot and forced it into her heart. Before any other Strigoi could see that I had it, I put it back in my boot and continued to fight.

I lost track of time, knowing the sunlight was far gone now. I was a Darkness-fueled killing machine. I killed one after another until I was alone in the cave. Strigoi bodies in numbers no one could fathom rested in the cave. I knew I had killed most of them. At least twenty. But I was tired. No, I was exhausted. I had used most of the Darkness and only had my will left. Good thing there was still plenty of that.

I looked around the cave, unable to see the only person I wanted to see. I walked around each cave opening, picking up my speed when I couldn't see him. I was running frantically and screaming before I tripped over a body. I looked at the face and red eyes looked back at me. I cried in frustration when I heard a mangled whisper.

"Roza," He breathed, the pain he felt was obvious from his tone. It was as if he was using all his energy to say my name.

I whipped my head to my left crawling to his body. "Dimitri." Tears fell down my cheeks and my breaths became uneven.

"You're going to be fine Dimitri. You just need to rest. Close your eyes, don't speak." I told him. I wanted nothing more than for him to be awake and talking, but I couldn't deal with the pain in his voice. If anything could relieve that pain, even if it was only temporary, I was all for it.

I leaned my lips to his forehead and kissed it as I could feel him falling asleep. I sat like that for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few minutes. I was so wrapped up in worrying about Dimitri, I hadn't noticed the nausea that had been creeping up on me. I didn't even get a chance to fight back before the Strigoi knocked me over the head, light enough that I didn't die, but hard enough to make me wish I had.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys gave this story a shot. I know I didn't make it very appealing with the horrible summary. Sorry. And thank you.**

**Richelle Mead owns the characters in this story.**

Lissa P.O.V.

I was in the clinic healing Guardians and Moroi alike from the attack on the school. Most injuries weren't bad. The worst injury someone had was a broken femur. That wasn't counting all of those who were taken, turned, or killed.

Among those taken, was one of my closest friends, Eddie. Rose had been utterly distraught over the news and had demanded a search party to find those taken instead of abandoning them and labeling them dead. It was a radical idea. Something unheard of. Guardians are always on defense, going on offense was risky. We risked lowering Guardian numbers even further, not to mention the Moroi Rose convinced the school to bring along.

For centuries, Moroi had been hiding behind Dhampir to protect them, when they could have been using their magic offensively, not only protecting themselves but Guardians as well. Rose and Christian proved this when they worked together, scouting the school grounds for Strigoi during the attack. They saved a number of lives and killed more Strigoi than any other Guardians combined.

To say I was proud of Rose, was an understatement. She single-handedly changed our world for the better, starting with Spokane. A few years ago, she was a promiscuous, rebellious teenage girl and now? Now she was a strong leader. She was what the Moroi world needed to change.

Currently, she was on the rescue mission. I could do nothing but worry. While she was the most gifted fighter I've ever known, she wasn't infallible. No one was. I couldn't imagine losing Rose. She was my best friend. Her and Christian were all I needed to survive.

I was snapped out of my reverie with injured Guardians and Moroi flooding into the clinic. I looked around for Rose, but I couldn't see her. I made my way through the crowd, unable to find my best friend.

"Umph," I grunted. "Guardian Hathaway?" I asked the person I'd run into. Her hair was wild and her eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her face. She looked at the ground, not making eye contact with me. "Where's Rose?" She shook her head, tears coming quicker. "Guardian Hathaway, where the hell is Rose?" I all but shouted at her.

She shook her head. "She-she's gone, Princess. She went back in the caves. She's gone. Dead." She rambled, but i didn't listen.

_Gone. Dead._ Those two words reverberated in my ears, burning into my memory. No. She couldn't be dead. She's alive. She's in the caves. Hurt, maybe, but not dead. She had to survive this.

I ran as fast as I could, hot tears in my eyes. I ran until I found the person I was looking for. Guardian Petrov. "Please, Guardian Petrov. PLease, please tell me it isn't true. Rose isn't gone. She isn't dead. Please."

She shook her head sadly, one tear trickling down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Princess. She ran back into the caves, defying orders to retreat. She was alone. Against fifteen Strigoi. Maybe more."

I broke down crying, clinging to her for dear life. No Guardian could handle that. Especially not one that wasn't even a Guardian at all. I was aware that I was mumbling-rambling, not knowing what I was really saying.

I was also aware of someone pulling me off of Guardian Petrov, scooping me up in their arms and carrying me away. I didn't care though. I didn't care if people thought I was crazy. I didn't care if they saw me kicking, screaming, and crying. I just didn't care. The only family I had left was gone. Now I was alone. I felt the weight of what that entailed. I was truly alone now. The truth of that statement hit me like a bucket of ice water.

For what seemed like hours, I cried and screamed and threw things. None of this was Spirit's Darkness. This was all me. I knew people were around me, trying to talk to me-trying to get through to me, but I wasn't listening. Eventually, the effects of using so much Spirit and my emotions caught up to me and I passed out. I could barely make out the familiar confines of my dorm room before unconsciousness took hold of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm in a good mood so I decided to add another chapter today. Don't get used to it. ;)**

**Richelle Mead owns the characters in this story.**

Rose P.O.V.

When I awoke, I was on my knees, my back resting against a concrete wall. Cool metal encased each of my wrists. I pulled the chains binding me to the wall and they clanged loudly. I stood and studied the hooks on the wall and any hope that I had was shot to hell. They looked pretty sturdy. I lifted my head, groaning at the pain and looked around. Nothing. There were no windows, no furniture, no people. I was surrounded by four bare, concrete walls. Well...apart from the wooden door on the wall to my right. The door looked old and weak and I could easily knock it off it's hinges._ If only I wasn't chained to a fucking wall_, I thought sarcastically.

The nausea I was feeling made it hard for me to think. Strigoi were around. Somewhere outside that door.

I gasped, the events from yesterday crashing back to me. Is Dimitri okay? Where is he? Is he here? Where am I? Why am I here? What about Lissa? How did she take the news?

With that thought, I slipped into her head. What I saw made my chest ache. She was asleep at the moment, but I had rifled through today's events in her mind.

She was absolutely devastated. More so than I ever would have imagined. She was in her room throwing things and screaming and crying. Christian, Eddie, my mom, and Alberta were there trying to console her but she didn't even notice them. She only faintly knew people were in the room, much less trying to talk to her. She was crying out for me, screaming my name. I had seen enough. I didn't want to get all worked up, not in front of my captors. I put my walls up and looked around in my own body.

"My, my. You're awake." A Strigoi only slightly taller than myself walked into the room, throwing the old wooden door open. I was surprised it didn't fly off it's hinges right there.

"Well, y'know." I tried to sound casual, confident. My voice cracked from sleep and a lack of water. "Can't keep me down for long."

He pursed his lips. "That's true. You made quite the impression on our race with your little show yesterday. Some even retreated. You took down twenty-six of us, alone. Unheard of, really. You'd make a great addition to our ranks."

"I'll never become one of you!" I spat. I tried to lunge forward but I only had about a foot of chain. The links weren't giving in, no matter how much I tried.

He walked toward me, gripping my chin tightly. "Not yet, at least. I want information first."

I yanked my face out of his hold. "I'm a novice." I told him. "What the hell would I know that any other Guardian wouldn't?" I growled.

"Ah, yes. You are a novice. A very talented novice, but a novice nonetheless. "

"Oh stop your damn rambling and tell me why I'm here."

He stepped closer, wrapping his dead hand around my throat, pushing me against the wall.

"You _will not_ speak to me with such disrespect."

I choked, gasping for breath. He let go of me. I still didn't respond to him, instead, I waited for him to answer my question.

"I want to know where the Dragomir girl is. You are her soon-to-be-Guardian are you not?"

Lissa. That bastard wanted Lissa. Well, he can't have her! I had to do all I could to protect my best friend and charge. "I am." I confirmed. "And as her Guardian, there is no way in hell I would tell you. I wouldn't do that to her."

He Laughed. It was nothing like Dimitri's laugh which was warm and silky. The Strigoi's laugh bounced off the walls, cold and evil.

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I brought a little leverage."

Fear struck me to the core. I felt cold. They didn't. They couldn't.

They did. Three Strigoi walked into the room, dragging a man along with them. He wasn't fighting. He was too weak. He could barely keep up with them. His brown hair disheveled. Those brown eyes I loved so much met mine. They widened and his lips parted but he didn't speak. He put his Guardian mask back on as best he could, trying not to show them how scared he was for my life. It was something I should be doing. I couldn't let him get hurt because I failed to hide my emotions.

"So what?" I asked. "You brought a Guardian."

He laughed again. "Oh so now you don't care? You fought tooth and nail to get him back to safety in those caves. You expect me to believe that? I am not a fool, Rosemarie Hathaway."

I flinched as the Strigoi forced Dimitri on his knees.

"Now tell me again, where is the last Dragomir?" He sneered, knowing he had the upper hand.

I looked at Dimitri. He looked up at me, defeated. Love in his eyes. He was trying to say goodbye. A tear rolled down my face. He was alive. I had saved him, but this time? This time I couldn't. It wasn't only about him. Or about Lissa. There was a mixture of love, duty, and loyalty. More tears followed. I didn't know what to do. I was conflicted. So I said nothing, still looking at Dimitri. I tried to tell him how much I loved him, how sorry I was, and how happy I was that he was alive. I tried to tell him that I would make sure he got out of this alive even at the price of my own life.

"I'm growing impatient with your lack of an answer." He growled.

I still couldn't speak, my eyes still trained on Dimitri. I was trying to gauge how badly he was hurt. His health overshadowed everything else.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to _make_ you talk." He grabbed a wooden stake from his pocket and walked over to Dimitri.

"No. No, no, no, _no! No!_" I yelled unable to stop him. I writhed in my chains, trying to get out, trying to save Dimitri.

"I'm dearly sorry, Rosemarie. Did you want to say something about the whereabouts of Vasilisa Dragomir?" He asked, pausing from behind Dimitri.

My face contorted in pain. I can't say anything. Dimitri wouldn't want me to. We were both going to die anyway. No reason Lissa should die with us. The Strigoi took my silence as an answer.

"Very well then." He ripped Dimitri's shirt from the back. Firmly holding the stake in his hand he raked it down Dimitri's skin.

"NO!" I yelled and I cried, but there was nothing I could do. I thrashed and screamed, Mine and Dimitri's pain-filled shouts ringing in my ears. I yelled until I couldn't breathe and passed out once again. This time, I had no idea if they had left Dimitri alive. He might be beaten and bleeding, but he was Dimitri. My other half. My soul. The man who held my heart. The man I had fought an army of Strigoi for. The man I loved. I couldn't let him die. But I couldn't let Lissa die either. Together, they were my life. Without them, I had nothing to live for. I had to do whatever I possibly could to save them both. They were going to be saved. Even if I wasn't alive to see it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you guys are getting really excited about my story, and I just wanted to say I love hearing that.**

**(Did anyone else think that sounded creepy? o.O)**

**Richelle Mead owns the characters in this story.**

Lissa P.O.V.

When I awoke, it was dark in my room. I inhaled sharply, ready to cry. But I couldn't. The tears stuck in my eyes.

I walked into the bathroom, flicking on the light and looking into the mirror. My reflection didn't surprise me. I looked like hell. Understandable when you lose the one person that's always been there for you. My eyes were puffy and red, and my face was wet with tears I must have been shedding in my sleep. My hair was unkempt and my makeup was smeared around my eyes. I didn't care. Not anymore.

I sighed and walked into the hallway looking for Christian. The only person I had left.

When I walked into the dorm hall, I walked straight, figuring he would be in the lounge, waiting for me to join him. That's where we were all going to hang out once Rose got back from the rescue mission. We had planned to throw a Get-together as celebration for the victory.

In addition to seeing Christian, I also saw Guardian Hathaway, Eddie, and Adrian. I didn't know when Adrian had arrived, but I figured as soon as he heard the news he'd taken a plane straight here.

I walked around the couch so as to announce my arrival, but their eyes were trained in front of them. Christian's brows furrowed, his lips pressed in a thin line, Adrian looked like he was in physical pain, and Eddie looked as if he were about to vomit. Even Guardian Hathaway wasn't able to hide the horror from her face.

I whipped my head around to see what they were looking at.

It was the TV. What was usually showing stupid, chick-flicks, was now showing a girl. She was chained to a wall screaming and crying, thrashing in her chains, helpless as three men held another man as someone tortured him. I looked closer, trying to see what kind of sick movie this was when I realized it wasn't a movie at all. I knew that girl. Her long, brown locks and big brown eyes were impossible to forget. It was Rose. I nearly jumped for joy at seeing her alive until I took a second look a what was going on. The three men were actually Strigoi and I was easy to tell that the man being tortured was a Dhampir, despite his height. The man actually doing the torturing was also a Strigoi. I blinked. My best friend was being forced to watch as an innocent man was being tortured. As happy as I was to see that she was alive, I couldn't watch anymore. I stormed up to the TV and switched it off.

"What the hell was that?" I all but screamed.

Christian was the first to snap out of his daze. He jumped up and put his arms around me, turning me around towards the door as if to shield me from what I had already seen.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not going back to my room until you tell me exactly what I just saw." I turned, facing the group.

"Lissa, I think it's just best if you go back to your room and stay away from your TV." Christian told me, not having recovered completely from what he'd seen.

"I already told you," I said menacingly. "I'm not going anywhere just yet. What was on that TV?"

Adrian sighed. "We were waiting for you in here when a message showed on the TV. It was from the Strigoi that attacked the school...the ones that took Rose."

I gave him a look, encouraging him to continue talking. He didn't. But Eddie did. "They said...they said if we didn't comply, they'd torture Rose until they got it out of her. And they're broadcasting live footage of Rose and Guardian Belikov all over the school. They hacked into the the system. They are controlling all TV's and computers."

"I don't understand. From what I saw, they weren't even touching her."

Adrian jumped back in. "No, not physically. They were hurting Belikov."

"But why would that-" I stopped thinking of the way they acted around each other. The looks. The silent conversations. The way they touched. It all clicked. "Oh Rose. Oh my God." I couldn't imagine it. Chained to a wall, helpless as Christian was tortured in front of me. Surely she would give in. She would tell them what they wanted to know. "W-what did they want?"

Christian looked up at me. "You."

"Why-why me?" I stammered.

"You're the last Dragomir, Liss. Any Strigoi would be stupid not to want you."

I grabbed the back of the couch behind me, trying to support myself. They wanted me. The last of the precious Dragomir line. There was nothing I could do. If it was my choice I would gladly trade myself for Rose. God knows she's saved me so many times. I wanted to save her. Just this once. But if I even tried, Guardians all over the school would lock me in a cage, telling me I'm "too valuable to be wasting my time on an expendable Dhampir." Headmistress Kirova told me as much when Rose and I were brought back to school. Even so, she was my best friend. Without her, I wouldn't be here today. My cutting would have gotten the best of me. I wanted to see her. Tell her that I would save her, no matter what. If that meant, I'd have to lie and escape again, so be it. I'd die to save her. I'd _Turn_ to save her.

I gasped. "Adrain! You have to do it! You have to talk to her in her dreams. It's the only way we'd know where she was. Just like in Spokane. Please, Adrian. Help me save her." I gripped his shoulders hard, my nails digging into his skin as I rambled hysterically.

"Lissa, I don't think she's going to be sleeping any time soon." Adrian said, gesturing toward the TV. Everyone in the room visibly flinched.

"Still. You have to promise me you'll try. Later. Please." I begged him.

"Of course, Lissa. I'd do anything to save her." I saw the sincerity in his eyes. He really loved her. She was in love with someone else, and he'd still risk anything to save her.

"We all would, Princess. I won't let her die." Guardian Hathaway, who hadn't spoken yet, stood, wiping tears from her face. She looked at me with newfound determination. "I promise."

I looked at her, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie, knowing that it wasn't a promise that would be easy to keep, but we would do our best-try our hardest- to make sure it was upheld.

_Rose, hang in there. We'll save you. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long, I've had major writer's block. I wrote this chapter over six times but was never satisfied with it. Please, forgive me if you don't like it. There are two things in here that are going to be important to this story later on so it's not necessarily a filler chapter.**

**I apologise again for the delay. Thanks to those who have stayed loyal to this story despite my lack of updating. :)**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the characters in this story unless marked otherwise.**

Rose P.O.V.

Nightmares. I couldn't escape them when I was awake or asleep. The only difference was that when I was awake, I wasn't the only one being plagued. My soul mate was too.

Dimitri. He lay in a heap in the corner of the room, too far away for me to reach him. The blood from his back had stopped flowing long ago yet it still soaked his clothes. The smell of his blood wafting through the air made the torture session stay at the forefront of our minds. He had been knocked unconscious by the Strigoi not long after I had blacked out and hadn't woken since. I didn't know exactly whether I should be concerned or not considering didn't know how long ago this took place. I didn't know how long ago we were kidnapped. I didn't know how long ago Dimitri had been tortured. I didn't know how long ago I had passed out from screaming and crying. I didn't know how long I had been lying awake, watching Dimitri's limp form, hoping for him to wake.

The Strigoi didn't seem to know I was awake yet because they hadn't decided to grace me with their lovely presence. Either they didn't know, or it was their plan. Waiting me out and making me think of other ways they could torture Dimitri sounds like as good a plan as any. Maybe I was just paranoid though. Maybe their plan was to let Dimitri heal before coming back for more. They sure as hell wouldn't get any information from me if they killed him that's for sure. Not that they would get any either way.

Nausea welled in my stomach, alerting me to the fact that there were Strigoi close by. I knew this already of course; they were almost always there. For Strigoi, they were very well organized, taking shifts to guard the door. Sometimes I found myself hoping they did this because there was a flaw in the room, a way we could escape, but then I think of how I am chained to a wall and Dimitri lay there, free as a bird, and my hopes diminish as I take into consideration that they are doing this as a mere precaution in case Dimitri gains enough strength to stage an escape.

My eyes squinted at the flourescent lights over my head as I searched the room yet again. Nothing changed. Four walls, no windows, an old, wooden door, chains and hooks on either side of the room to secure multiple people. From looking at the room for so long, I had come to see things I hadn't seen when I had seen the room initially. A hole in the wall that looked to be made from a fist. A camera in the corner furthest from me. My broken Chotki bracelet on the floor near the door.

This room reminded me so much of Spokane, yet it was so different. I didn't have Christian to help from from my bindings. I didn't have Mia to help me kill the Strigoi. I didn't have Mason to sacrifice himself so I would live. I didn't have Dimitri to comfort me and tell me everything would be okay. No, it was different. So, so different. Because, for the first time in my life, I feel so alone. Dimitri was here but he wasn't going to be of much help with the escape. I would have to do this alone. I would have to fight my way through countless Strigoi in terrain I am unfamiliar with. But I didn't feel that this was a burden. Not at all. I was doing this because it was my duty to my charge, my friend, and my love.

My stomach growled and, again, I wondered how long we had been trapped here. I hadn't known just how much I had relied on sunlight - or a lack thereof - to give myself a time range until it was no longer an option. In this little room, in the middle of a building full of my worst enemies, there was only light and dark. It was light now. The harsh fluorescents threatening my sanity as they showed me my confines. Sometimes though, it was dark; the lights get turned off and, with them, the nausea. Both are good and bad. The light allows me to see Dimitri - to make sure he was alright. The dark awards me time to execute an escape plan if one were possible.

I lay my head back against the concrete wall, willing myself not to give into the fatigue, but my body won out. I faded into the darkness for the third time while in captivity.

_I stood in a familiar room. One I had only been in on one occasion. The lust charm._

_The comforter was peeled back on one side just how it was when I had arrived. The small Western collection in the corner of the room. A small rose necklace lay in the middle of the bed._

_My hand rose to my neck and, sure enough, the necklace was gone. I looked down to see the little black dress I had worn on the night of the dance. Memories of what Dimitri and I had done in this room came flooding back into me._

_"Wow, Little Dhampir. Nice dress." Someone stepped out of the darkness, revealing a handsome Adrian clad in casual jeans and a T-shirt. _

_"Adrian, why the hell are we here?" I demanded._

_"What do you mean? I let you pick the place." He raised an eyebrow. "Where are we again?"_

_I looked around the room once more. "Dimitri's room." I said._

_He clenched his jaw momentarily. "Nevermind that." He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I need you to tell me where you are, Rose."_

_"What do you mean? I already told you. We're in Dimitri's room." I was confused._

_He shook his head. "No, Rose. In real life. Where are you?"_

_I frowned. "I don't know. Asleep somewhere. I-" Events of the attack, the rescue mission, Dimitri and mine's capture came crashing down on me. The memories seemed to bury me with their weight. "Oh my God, Adrian. I don't know. I don't know. We - I - they knocked me out and I woke up and - and they _tortured _him. They have him Adrian. I don't know what to do! There's no way out! I-"_

_"Little Dhampir, Rose, you need to think about it. You need to remember. You know where you are. You came to while they were transporting you, but they compelled you to forget. I can see it in your aura - it's there. You just have to make yourself remember."_

_"But, Adrian, I can't-"_

They dream started to fade away and Adrian was yanked out of my grasp. I never gt to finish what i was about to say before he was taken away. I didn't get to tell him he was wrong - that I wasn't awake. I wasn't compelled. That I had no idea where we were and Dimitri was going to die if they couldn't find us in time. No, I never got to tell him before he woke up and left me to my nightmares. Both asleep and awake.


End file.
